


代号：

by ZYQing



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYQing/pseuds/ZYQing
Kudos: 1





	代号：

肖战挑衅的在王一博的耳边威胁他胆敢变心就要了他的命，王一博甚至没有让肖战多嚣张一秒，伸手探进肖战宽松的T恤，手掌摩挲在他的腰间，再顺着脊骨抚摸到蝴蝶谷，肖战瞬间觉得颤栗非常，可仍然不想认怂的钳着王一博的双臂，想要表现势均力敌，想要表现无所惧怕。

并没有浪漫的公主抱，这根本不是他们之间会产生的狗血桥段，王一博稍微蹲下身，抱紧肖战的双腿直接就扛上了肩膀。

突然的大头朝下肖战吓了一跳惊叫了一声。

“别吵，想要观众么？我不介意。”

肖战不服气，一扭头在王一博的腰上狠狠的咬了一口，王一博不为所动，只是加快了上楼的脚步。

一脚踹开了他房间的门，迈进去一步，一个扫腿门哐当一声关的死死的。

王一博迈了好几大步才走到自己的床边，他双臂和肩膀配合用力把肖战直接丢到了床上。

“靠，王一博，你他妈的…”

王一博俯身整个圈住了要破口大骂的肖战“如果不是说我他妈的太性感了，请把嘴闭上。”

王一博不允许肖战反驳了，直接吻住了他依然要叫嚣的嘴，开始肖战不服气的想要反抗，或许是王一博的吻技了得，又或者肖战想要反抗的内心本就不强烈。

一次像是格斗的接吻转而变成了绵长的法式深吻。

肖战因为扭动向上窜了一截的T恤被王一博又向上推了一些，王一博一边吻着肖战，一边手指无意划过肖战的小腹，他不用看，也知道他的腹毛多么的性感。

肖战有些动情，他双手环上王一博的脖颈，抚摸他的脖颈、后背，却因为王一博吻他喉结的时候不住的仰头呻吟。

肖战想要拿回主动权，空出一手抵住王一博的胸口拉开二人的距离，趁着王一博恍惚之间再一用力将王一博推倒，自己挎上他身体两侧居高临下的看他。

肖战将王一博的上衣一扯而下，可王一博只想享受肖战的服侍，根本不在乎肖战现在脑子里面究竟跟他较没较劲。

在肖战解开他运动的绑带的时候，王一博终于抓住了他的手“这么主动，这或许得我来。”

肖战不管他，只想着谁抢占先机谁做上面那个，他肖战活了快三十年，能睡了大名鼎鼎的王一博他不枉此生。

“别废话宝贝儿。”肖战手上动作停了，他凑近王一博用气音儿在他耳边轻说。

王一博的手向下探，抓到了肖战放在他裤头绑带的手，直接伸进内裤探向自己已经挺立的下身“你别废话了宝贝儿，我都硬了。”

肖战倒抽了一口气，他这辈子除了自己的家伙事可真没摸过别人的。

王一博看在眼里止不住偷笑“别缩啊，没自慰过？我教你？”王一博掰开肖战的手，直接将自己挺立的分身直接送到了肖战的手上。

肖战的手比自己小了一大圈，握上的感觉果然是不一样的。

‘艹，泰国就不该放过你。’王一博心里只有这一个念头。

肖战的角度实在不能很好的服侍王一博，但是他不想让自己显得怯手。

可性爱往往是这样的，你再好的技术对方对你没感觉，你操的只是他的嗨点，可你满心都是他的时候，只要他随手一碰都是嗨点。

王一博不想浪费任何一刻可以占有肖战的时间，他腰部用力坐起身，肖战随着他的力道变成了跪坐的样子，他依旧跨在王一博的胯骨两侧，但如今这样的角度，王一博的头直接就埋在了肖战的胸前。

王一博仅用了一秒脱掉了肖战的上衣，奔着胸前那一点便去了，将胸前的挺立直接包在了嘴里，舌头灵巧的舔弄，肖战再一次没有忍住的发出了哼哼唧唧的气音儿。

可王一博并不满足于此，他双手都探进了肖战的内裤，在他结实的恰到好处的臀部揉捏，肖战霎时间觉得空虚，只想与面前的人最大限度的靠近，王一博感觉到了肖战抱住自己的手臂用了更多的力气，他觉得他已经接到了等待已久的暗示。

王一博的食指有意无意的划过肖战的后穴，次次都让肖战颤抖，他想要享受，可心底总是想看王一博在他身下呻吟求饶的样子。

但他每尝试一次都被王一博更加甚一步的爱欲击碎，终于王一博忍不住了，他放倒肖战，可他的双手却突然从肖战的身上拿开，王一博右手摸向左手食指的戒指，一刹那，他扯出一条银线，直接将肖战的双手缠住抵在了头顶。

“干什么！”肖战挣扎。

“别动，锋利无比。”

肖战绝对相信，顿时不敢轻举妄动，如果他肖战因为打个炮没了双手他可以直接离开这个美丽的世界了。

终于他们在稍微平静下坦诚相见，王一博拉开床头柜，那里有一瓶护手霜，他拧开盖子，顺着肖战的下身挤了好多。

然后随手一丢，动作变得轻柔缓慢，他趴在肖战的身上，吻了他的额头，眉眼，鼻间，嘴唇，唇边痣，然后一只手探向肖战的下身，他像是抹开护手霜一样的温柔，照顾了肖战挺立的分身，囊袋，小心翼翼的伸进手指探入后庭，在满意的听见肖战因为情欲发出的呻吟时，他松开了肖战的双手。

如他想的一样，肖战没有再试图反抗，他紧紧的搂住王一博，好像是他的救命稻草。

在肖战的后穴可以差不多承受王一博三个手指的时候，王一博调整了姿势扶着了自己的分身，在肖战的后穴来回的摩擦，然后再次贴近肖战“痛的话，你就咬住我。”

“嗯。”肖战的声音里除了情欲还带着一点哭腔。

王一博一点一点挤进自己的分身，肖战才刚刚吞进他的龟头就觉得撕裂似的疼，王一博便不敢动了，他碎碎的吻肖战的嘴，语气极其温柔，呢喃着让肖战放松，像哄小孩儿一样的耐心。

肖战渐渐不那样紧绷着，甚至尝试着主动动了动下身去迎合他，可还是疼，但是他也尽量忍着了，他知道王一博已经做了足够的前戏了，他不会受伤。

王一博感觉到了肖战的动作，他也配合着慢慢的插进自己的分身。

疼，肖战疼，王一博也疼。

“你要给你爷们儿夹断了，以后谁给你做按摩棒。”

肖战噗的一声笑了出来，眼角眯缝着，挤出了一滴生理泪水。

慢慢的，王一博开始尝试着抽插，肖战咬着自己的下唇去适应这样的感觉。

肖战的肠壁渐渐的开始分泌大量的肠液，这让不能充分润滑的内壁有了缓和的空间，王一博的动作渐渐大了起来，肖战也开始感觉到冲破头顶的颤栗感。

肖战刚才已经萎靡的分身被王一博再一次唤醒，后庭的肿胀和前面分身的肿胀简直让肖战觉得心里面有一万只蚂蚁在咬。

“王一博，一博…，一博…”

肖战眯着眼睛嘴里一遍一遍的念着王一博的名字，下身不自觉得扭动是在告诉王一博他的欲求不满。

终于王一博没有抑制的一次次抽插，在他的后庭里探索着，发现肖战的敏感点，一会儿拼命撞它，一会儿故意绕开它，肖战觉得他要哭了，只能伸手抚上自己的分身自慰寻求快活。

“诶，别动。”王一博却制止了。

“想要就大声叫出来，我爱听，草射才美妙，你不想试试么。”

“王一博。”肖战依旧带着哭腔，简直勾人魂魄。

王一博紧紧的抱着肖战，不想为难自己更不想为难他了，他快速的抽插，次次的目的地都是肖战的G点，肖战已经不想顾忌许多了，什么X，什么面子，什么羞耻，跟自己家爷们儿打炮谈什么羞耻，一声一声享受的呻吟从他的鼻间、嗓子眼儿里发出来，动听极了。

肖战先王一博射了精，是王一博所谓的草射，肖战大脑短暂的留白甚至不知道他是不是已经不在这个世界了，可王一博依然没到，肖战因为高潮所致，肠壁不规律的紧缩，这也让王一博几乎失去理智和耐心，这百十次的冲刺让沉浸在高潮中的肖战更加达到从没有的顶峰。


End file.
